


Phil Coulson and the Destroyer Cannon

by redlionspride



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Art Came First Fic Just Happened, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Community: trope_bingo, Destroyer Cannon, Gen, Oops, Prompt Art, Prompt Fill, Re write of movie canon to AU, Steampunk, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson, Agent of SHIELD and the modified Destroyer that was turned into a Cannon. </p><p>A re write of the movie and Coulson's confrontation of Loki... with a twist. And a mild Steampunk feel to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Coulson and the Destroyer Cannon

**Author's Note:**

> This started with the drawing, which can be found over on deviant art in a larger form. At the moment it's just a photo snap of the image until it can be scanned. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Coulson at DeviantArt](http://redlionspride.deviantart.com/art/Steam-Coulson-and-the-Destroyer-Canon-361131894?ga_submit_new=10%253A1364072675)

* * *

He felt bad, for just a moment, as he hit the human in the back of the head with the side of his hand. A chop to the right point of his neck and he had knocked the man right out, dropping him to the floor. A chop to the neck was better than a bullet to the brain. After all, Loki was controlling the fellow.

Loki, taunting his brother in the Anti-Hulk chamber looked startled by the sudden fall of his controlled human security. Glancing over he saw a man dressed in a dark blue SHIELD uniform suit. The rank on his collar was high, the sharpness of his eyes was alert, but the look on his face was impassive as well as amused, like the smile never went away. Cocky bastard.

“Move away please.” Coulson said, holding a very large cannon in his hands.

The Destroyer Cannon. Beautifully polished, clean looking metal and wood components encased a green fluid in the center. Built from the broken body parts of the Destroyer that Loki sent to earth just a year before. It was unsure where the power came from, but that it had a devastating blast in large form, so why not make it smaller. Put a trigger on it, as Phil had once told the staff.

And here it was, in Coulson’s hands, held up to Loki. He felt cocky, just a bit. The entire situation felt ironic. He didn’t want to have to do this, but if it would take care of the problem, then nothing would stop him. At least, if he could help it, nothing would. 

“You like this?” Coulson held the cannon up, eyes serious as he stared at the so called God.

Loki held fairly still, thought he stepped closer, looking unsure at the Agent and the cannon.

“Started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don’t know what it does.” Coulson clicked the weapon on, a rattling hum could be heard, then a whine as it powered up. The green chamber started to close, and the upper end flashed red, as if it were superheated. He lifted the heavy cannon to point it at the God, intending to finish this now. Or at least give himself time to free Thor from the chamber. “You want to find out?”

And then it happened. The surprise on his face as clear. He was looking right at Loki, but suddenly a sharp pain shot through his back. His eyes went wide, the force of the shove making him come up on tiptoes for a moment. Mouth open in shock and pain. The pain was so quick that he barely felt it at first, but then it blossomed out through his body.

Was Thor screaming no? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t taking in any other sounds other than the whine of the gun in his hand, and the high pitched ringing in his ears. The yell barely breaking past that.

It felt like it took full minutes to fall. The Staff being pulled out of his back. The point having gone clear through. He felt his body tumbling, falling, as if in slow motion, to the carriers deck, dropping back into the wall.

He felt stiff, uncomfortable, burning like as he dropped.

Cocky. He’d gotten too cocky.

He was only human after all. But he had to try. He had to try and help the others. Get this master villain under some form of control. With Thor trapped it would only make things harder and though he didn’t consider people as ‘friends’ he liked to think that he and Thor were friendly. He felt for the man, he really did. His brother, blood or not, was bad news, and all he wanted was to stop him. To help him.

Phil Coulson felt he could understand that. He felt he could... help. But here was was, slumped over in the room, bleeding heavily from chest and back, his weapon resting in his lap, unused, unfired, humming happily and waiting. 

He could see Loki walking away, back to the release lever to the chamber. He could see him walk towards it, but his eyes focused on the chamber itself. On Thor, whose look was uneasy, angry. He watched, stared at this, trying to find breath to fill his lungs. Trying to get his body to do as he commanded. Move, get up, move! Stop him from pulling the lever!

He was sure he had almost gotten to standing, and yet he hadn’t moved a damn inch.

And suddenly the large metal clamps that held the chamber in place opened up, the floor spiraled back inside the room and the room opened up. The large chamber was gone, dropped out of the bottom of the air carrier.

Phil’s mouth opened, wanting to protest, but words would be useless. He wanted to yell, but couldn’t. Hell he was having a hard time breathing as it was. He wanted to close his eyes but knew that the moment he did so, he wouldn’t open them again.

He was so tired.

Loki closed the port, turning to leave. Coulson hurt, but if there was a chance he could stop the man, even now, he’d take it.

“You’re going to lose.” he taunted, causing the God to stop suddenly.

“Am I?” Loki said in a bland but mildly curious tone.

He looked at Coulson as if he were the smallest bug on the planet, but Phil didn’t care. He continued on, calmly, staring up at the god. “It’s in your nature.” 

That made Loki move, a look that said he couldn’t believe how dumb this human was. He came forward, closer to Coulson, laying it all out for the man. “Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky.” His hands spread out to indicate the floating death trap they were all on. A quizzical look crossing his face now. “Where _is_ my disadvantage?”

Coulson looked up at him, a hint of a glimmer of a smirk in his eyes, though he was sure he wasn’t smiling at all. He was sure he was dead actually. For all he knew the words weren’t making it out of his mouth as it was, but he spoke with as much gusto as he could manage for a dying man. 

“You lack conviction.” He was firm in this statement, completely believing it.

Loki looked annoyed, opening his mouth to speak. “I don’t think I--” but then a blast hit him.

Coulson pulled the trigger on the Destroyer Cannon, sending a huge blast of super heated red pulsing waves at the God, hitting him dead center and shooting him not only clear across the room but through the hard metal wall at the other side, knocking him who knows where.

For all Coulson knew, he was dead, though he had the feeling the man was not.

At least he slowed him down a little.

“So that’s what it does...”

\----------

He sat there, for makers only know how long, before he realized that Director Fury was coming his way, moving to throw back the long trench coat and drop to a knee before him.

“I’m sorry, Boss. The God rabbited.” He found himself saying, huffing out small shallow breaths. He felt the heavy weight of the bulky metal weapon pulled from his hand and lap, heard it drop to his side, away.

It was unneeded now.

“Just stay awake. Eyes on me!” He felt Fury’s strong hand lock firmly around the base of his jaw, firm but careful, lifting his head to force him to look up at the eye patched man. The look in the mans eye would have startled Coulson, if he wasn’t already nearly dead.

“I’m clocking out here...” he said on a whisper.

“Not an option.” Fury spoke back, clearly wanting Loki to have won this battle as well.

Coulson was trying to smile, looking up at the man as Fury’s hand fell away. He rested his head on the wall behind him, watching the Director.

His friend.

“It’s okay, Boss.” He huffed, eyes starting to get a little watery now; feeling so very heavy. “This was never going to work...” breathing was hard, “...if they didn’t have something...”

He wanted to say more, but everything seemed to be shutting down. It was hard to focus and he felt as if his world was going black.

His body lay there, uniform and leathers soaked in blood, the cooling cannon left abandoned at his side, and his cool supervisor and closest friend watching over his body. Phil had done all he could for the organization, and in his last dying breath he didn’t even realize that he did more than simply stall out a little God.

He gave a push to bring together everything they had worked so hard for. To bring together the team and save the planet.

\--------

Fury stood, letting the medical crew push in to Coulson, feeling sick to his stomach. No matter how many times he loses his friend, he always feels badly about it. Always feels a little bit of sick dread sink into the pit of his belly. What if he can’t bring him back. What if he can’t get him restarted.

He stepped back to lean on the railing, trying to get his thoughts to him again. He as Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. He couldn’t let emotion and worry stop him from doing the important things.

But it was getting harder and harder to lose his friend. And what if they really couldn’t bring him back online again? The last time? Last time it took his chief engineers a week to get him operational again.

He took in a breath and moved forward to a wall, pushing up a lever to open a line to the entire air carrier. “Agent Coulson is down...”

Someone spoke up, swiftly, and he was glad to know that others were on the ball. “A medical team is on their way to your location!”

“They’re here.” Fury said back, heavily. “They called it.” He shoved the lever down again, ignoring the fact that others might still want to speak to him. To talk. It didn’t matter.

He ordered the medical staff to get the body to a med bay. The two men had difficulty loading the mans body on the stretcher, requiring two more men to assist, and Fury to give them a hand. He had forgotten just how heavy the man could be when his system was down.

He let the four men cart the body off, a female medical officer carrying the Destroyer Weapon alone with them. None of these children would know just what Coulson was, but a few people in the labs would understand. They would keep the flesh of his body alive as best as they could, and get the mechanical parts running once more.

Coulson would return, or so Fury hoped, but for now it was time to give the Avengers a little Push. He’d realized how much several of them came to know the Agent. And even if they didn’t know him that well, or even realize themselves that they had a respect to the most unusual man, they would feel his loss.

They would feel the pain of losing one very great man and it would be the binding to this book of Avengers.


End file.
